Buscando a Rei
by Yaenia
Summary: Nunca sabes cuando una simple visita al hospital puede convertirse en una GRAN aventura.... Ja! Nada mas pregunten a los protagonistas XD
1. El accidente

HOLA!!!!

Déjenme presentarles el PRIMER fic que subí.

Al igual que "Campamento de Verano" estaba en esta pagina, pero también me lo borraron por que tenía formato…tipo guión… o algo asi, no se. Pero bueno, le estoy cambiando el formato pero aparte de eso esta igual que cuando lo subí hace chorrocientos años ( ay no tantos ). En fin, espero que les guste.

═ **BUSCANDO A REI **═

Capitulo I: El accidente

Era un soleado dia de (de...err...de verano si eso) de verano, cuando Rei Kon, integrante de los Bladebreakers, estaba arriba del tejado de su casa en Japon (ustedes imagínense que la tiene), había llamado a sus compañeros de equipo solicitando su ayuda para una ardua tarea... quitar los foquitos de Navidad.

- ¿Como es posible que aun tengas las luces de Navidad?... ¡Estamos en Junio! - dice Kai mientras sujeta la escalera donde esta trepado Rei

- Es que me gustan las luces parpadeantes – admitió Rei con cara de niño en dulcería

Tyson estaba aburrido, así que se puso a molestar a Kai…... mala idea.

- Kai?

- ¿Que?

- nada ... Oye Kai

- ¿Que?

- nada…... oye Kai

- ¿Que? – dijo Kai ya con cara asesina

- ...nada ...oye Kai

Kai, ya harto, va a gritarle a Tyson en la cara…… pero recordemos quien estaba sujetando la escalera.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

- ¡Cuidado!

- ¡Noooooo!

- ¡REEEEIII!

¡PUMM!...

- ay chin se cayo – concluyo Kai despreocupadamente

Los 4 se acercaron muy preocupados al lugar donde había caído Rei.

- Rei ¿Rei estas bien? – le preguntó Max inquieto.

- ¿o al menos estas vivo?

- ¡Tyson!

_En ese momento, Rei dice sus ultimas palabras antes de…… _

- llamen a mi mamá…a mi abuelito... y a mi amigo Peeeedro ַ0ַ zzzzzz

……_quedarse inconsciente _( N.A. No voy a matarlo, su nombre esta en el titulo! )

- Creo que esta delirando

- ¿No seria mejor llamar a una ambulancia?

- ¿Quien es Pedro? oַó

Kenny se encargó de llamar a la ambulancia y ya en el hospital esperaron para tener noticias de Rei.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A. ….. Juro que los demás capítulos están más largos jejeje


	2. Un tranquilo paseo por el hospital

BUSCANDO A REI

Capitulo II: Un tranquilo paseo por el hospital

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en el hospital, Tyson, Kai, Kenny y Max esperaban noticias de su amigo. Después de haber esperado más de 2 horas, al fin se acerca el doctor.

- Doctor¿él esta bien? – le pregunta Kenny con temor

- Lo lamento- responde el Dr. - ya no pudimos hacer nada para salvar…… a su abuelo

- òַô

- NOOOOOO!!! – grita Tyson histéricamente - ABUELOOOO!! ToT

- De que rayos esta hablando – lo corrigió Kai - nosotros venimos a ver a un amigo …... ¡Ya cállate Tyson!

- Ah... entonces esta bien nַn - entonces un lindo niño con carita de preocupación se le acerca al doctor.

- Disculpe Doctor, como esta mi abuelito?

- Muerto nַn

- OַO

- Podría decirnos donde esta nuestro amigo? – interrumpió Kenny

- Claro - ignorando al pobre niño - siguen derecho, doblan a la izquierda en la segunda puerta….

- Aja – ya estaban a punto de irse

- ….esa no es, así que se van al final del pasillo donde hay un pequeño cuarto…. ese es un closet ahí tampoco es...

- YA DIGANOS DONDE ES O LO MATO, HIJO DE "#$&$"!#$ - le gritó Kai, e inhala lentamente - con todo respeto (N.A. si vieron al Gran Carnal podrán imaginárselo )

- Bueno bueno, entonces se van por la derecha a la habitación 666 (N.A. nַn )hay una puerta metalica que se abre a la mitad, ese es el elevador ahí tampoco es.….¡PUMM! xַx

- ¡¡KAI!! – le gritaron Max y Kenny

- ¬¬ se lo adverti

- y ahora como vamos a encontrar a Rei? – se lamento Max

- NOOOOO!! TORITOOOOO!!!

- ¡¡¡TYSON!!!

- -ַ- bueno ya me callo

- lo que tenemos que hacer es bajar a la recepción para que nos digan donde esta Rei – razonó Kai

- ¡Ay no! – se quejó Kenny - yo no quiero bajar hasta abajo (N.A. que brillante jefe)

- entonces que hacemos? – preguntó Max

- ¡Yo propongo que nos pongamos a buscarlo por nuestra cuenta! – sugirió Tyson

- ¬¬ Eso no es nada sensato

- Tenía que ser idea de Tyson – dijo Max

- ooh vamos que podriamos perder? - insistió

- Tiempo ¬¬

- Vida

- Nosotros

- No sean negativos ¡VAMOS!- Y no les quedo de otra que seguirlo.

Poco después...

- ¬¬ y ahora que genio? – dijo Kai sarcásticamente

- Oye yo no fui el de la idea – respondió Kenny muy ofendido

- Le hablaba a Tyson

- Pues… - comenzó Tyson

- Lo que tenemos que hacer es – interrumpió Kenny

- ¡Que no estoy hablando contigo!

- Que les parece si nos separamos? hay 3 caminos – dijo Tyson

- De acuerdo – aceptó Max

- Y así avanzaron al camino, pasillo o lo que sea que tenían enfrente quedando así: Tyson el pasillo que estaba en medio, Max el derecho y Kai y Kenny al izquierdo.

- ¡Nos vemos aquí en 30 minutos! – les grito Kenny a Max y a Tyson mientras se alejaban.

- ¡Si! – contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Veamos como les va a Kai y a Kenny:

- No…aqui no esta...aqui tampoco...nop… - Kenny estaba abriendo y cerrando puertas mientras Kai estaba…. Bueno, en realidad no estaba haciendo nada y solo caminaba tranquilamente detrás de Kenny. En eso ve a una enfermera al final del pasillo.

- Talvez esa enfermera sepa

- Disculpe enfermera, sabe donde se encuentra el paciente Rei Kon? – como kenny era el más amable y paciente de los dos, fue él quien le pregunto a la enfermera, que era una joven al parecer muy alegre y vestida... pues de enfermera ni modo

- ¿Rei?

- Si

- yo conocí a un Rei- Dijo la enfermera poniéndose triste y nostálgica - Era adorable, mi mejor amigo, sniff, pero un día…..un día se fue

- ...emmh ¿era…su novio?

- No mi perro, pero era tan tierno, tan juguetón, tan… ¡PUMM! xַx

- ¡KAI!

- ¬¬ me obligo a hacerlo

- Espero que a los otros les vaya mejor -ַ-u

Mientras tanto con Max:

- No...nada...tampoco... mmmh ¿Que es esto?- Max había entrado a un cuarto con grandes cajones de metal y muy oscuro - Oh encontré los expedientes por aquí debe estar el de Rei nַn

El pobre no se fijo que arriba de la puerta había un letrero que decía: "Morgue".

- Hace un poco de frío aquí...mmm haber tratare con este

Pero el "cajón" parecía haberse atorado, así que Max le dio un pequeño golpecito para que abriera y por fortuna o por desgracia…..abrió.

- OַO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.. ַ–ַ

En otro lugar con Tyson:

- Ooh que bonito! - ¿Tyson estaba mirando la cafetería? se preguntaran, pero no, el estaba en...

(Letrero) "CUNERO"

El pasillo donde estaba Tyson estaba desierto, así que sin pensarlo (como siempre) entro al cunero.

- ¡No lloren mas, ya llego el increíble Tyson! ∩o∩

De vuelta con Kai y Kenny que se encontraban ya en el punto de reunión…

- Será mejor que esperemos a los demás, tal vez encontraron algo- Mientras Kenny decía esto vio que Max ya había llegado y se estaba acercando a ellos- Max, encontraste a Rei?

- No, aunque me gustaría decir que no encontré nada ;ַ;

- ¿Donde esta Tyson? – preguntó Kai de repente

- Es cierto, mejor vamos a buscarlo- Y los 3 fueron por el corredor que había tomado Tyson.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Por el camino correcto

BUSCANDO A REI

Capitulo III: Por el camino correcto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Como vamos a encontrarlo? -ַ- - Preguntó finalmente Max, después de haber vagado por los pasillos por media hora en busca de Tyson.

- de seguro esta vaciando alguna maquina de comida ¬¬

- Kai, por que le tienes tan mala fe a Tyson? seguramente esta buscando arduamente a Rei – dijo Kenny fervientemente

- Yo no apostaría por ello – respondió Kai

- Por que lo dices?

- Miren – Kai estaba mirando dentro de una habitación……. creo que ya sabemos cual.

- OַO oh por Dios

Tyson estaba sentado en el piso... Con todos los bebes alrededor suyo y todas las cunas vacías y amontonadas atrás. Una vez dentro del cuarto, Kai, Max y Kenny se le quedaron viendo a Tyson sin decir palabra; Tyson los miraba a ellos; ellos lo miraban a él; y simplemente no hicieron nada más que mirarse por todo un minuto hasta que Tyson por fin dijo lo que había estado en su cabeza desde que sus amigos entraron…

- o.ô ¿Que?

- T...Ty...Tyson – intentó decir Max

- como...como – Kenny también trató de manifestar su asombro, pero falló….quieren saber quien fue el único que encontró las palabras exactas para expresar su desconcierto?...Si.Kai.

- ¡¡¡TYSON ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO ¿QUÉ HICISTE?!!!

- ôַó oye porque me gritas, estas en tus días o que?

- Tyson, porque sacaste a los bebes de sus cunas? – le preguntó Max ya más calmado.

- Porque estaban aburridos, además, que tiene de malo?

Kenny trató de tranquilizarse para explicarle a Tyson porqué no era buena idea sacar a recién nacidos de sus cunas y revolverlos.

- Lo malo, Tyson, es que los apellidos de los bebes están en las cunas, y ahora todos están revueltos, podríamos ir a la cárcel por esto... O.o oh Dios voy a ir a la cárcel!! no, espera, TU vas a ir a la cárcel... bueno y talvez Kai

- Oh demonios!

- O.oU emm…yo...err...escucharon eso?, creo que es mi abuelo llamándome ¡YA VOY ABUELITO! - Tyson se levanta dispuesto a irse pero Kai lo detiene por el cuello de la camisa.

- Nada, tu te quedas a arreglar este desastre

- TַT pero como?

- No lo se, pero tiene que ser rápido, por si alguien nos ve – dice Kenny asomándose por la puerta.

- Es cierto – dice Max y cierra la persiana y la puerta.

- MAX, KENNY VAYAN A FUERA A VIGILAR!! – Ordena Kai.

- ¡¡Señor,si señor!! – Responden ambos al unísono y salen cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Y ahora que? – Pregunta Tyson, a lo que Kai sólo levanta los hombros.

EN EL PASILLO

- Espero que Kai no mate a un bebe por estar llorando

- Kai no haría eso, Max………...bueno al menos Tyson esta ahí

En eso, una Enfermera grande con cara de buldog con pocos amigos aparece de la nada y se pone a gritar toda histérica.

- NIÑOOS!!! ODIO A LOS NIÑOS!!!!

- OַַַַַoU

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! – la Enfermera grande con cara de buldog con pocos amigos dio su "grito de guerra" y corrió hacia Max y Kenny, quienes dieron su "grito de niñitas" y huyeron como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¡¿Kenny que hacemos?!

- ¡Vamos a separarnos! - Max se fue a la izquierda y Kenny a la derecha, los 2 sabían que la Enfermera grande con cara de buldog con pocos amigos tenia que seguir solo a uno de ellos pero ninguno se atrevía a mirar. (N.A. Pero les adelanto que siguió a Kenny nַn)

- ›o‹ AAAAAAHHHHH...¡Pumm! AUCH!! . - por su parte, Max había ido derechito a una pared.

Mientras en el cunero con Kai y Tyson.

- Oye Kai, que es esto?

- ¬.¬U ¿Qué es que? – dice Kai ya fastidiado mientras carga un bebe...en cada brazo.

Mejor vamos a ver a Max.

- Holy crap! Eso dolió Oַ- - mira a su derecha - ¿Qué hace una computadora aquí?... Tal vez aquí tengan la información de los pacientes!!

(N.A. Como no soy buena para los detalles voy a volver a juntar a los 4 ya)

Kenny iba de regreso a el cunero cuando se encontró a Max.

- KENNY!! Como te fue?

- no tan mal, pude esconderme en el armario que había mencionado el doctor

- Bueno al menos sirvió de algo

- Que en paz descanse! – dijeron solemnemente al mismo tiempo.

Al entrar al cunero, Max y Kenny se llevaron una gran sorpresa…… todo estaba ordenado y los bebes estaban en sus cunas.

- Hey chicos, donde estaban? – dijo Tyson despreocupadamente mientras recostaba al último bebé.

- Eso no importa ahora, los bebes están en orden? – preguntó Kenny.

- Sip

- como lo hicieron?

- Resulta que los bebes traían una etiqueta con su apellido en el pie y asi fuimos buscando su cuna y acomodándolos – explicó Kai.

- Esas son buenas noticias! (N.A. no me digas!!)

- Y ahí mas – dijo Max - ya se donde esta Rei...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero que hayan disfrutado su lectura!


	4. ¡SUBIENDO!

Hola!!

Muchas gracias a: NunkTRindas, porque me puso al tanto de un error que cometí en el capitulo anterior; muchísimas gracias, ya lo corregí y no volverá a pasar…..esperemos nַnu

También muchas gracias por sus reviews a : Sky d, brichat, killuki-coni y a kizuna/nene.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

BUSCANDO A REI

Capitulo IV¡SUBIENDO!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- EN SERIO?!!! – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¬¬u digamos que tropecé con la información

- Bueno, y donde esta? – inquirió Kenny.

- Déjame ver - saca un papelito y comienza a leer - ... esta en: El décimo piso, habitación mil ocho mil veinti catorce…

- Y eso como se escribe?- preguntó Kai

- No se, así decía

- Estamos en el séptimo piso, vamos a buscar el elevador – dicho esto, Kenny y los demás salieron del cunero para buscar el elevador.

En el camino, Max empezó a poner cara de que iba a estornudar pero nunca estornudaba.

- A...A..A..

- Achu? – completó Tyson para ayudar a su amigo.

- nַn gracias

- nַn de nada

- ¬ ¬ idiotas

( N.A. ¿Que tenía eso que ver con la historia?...nada.)

Ejem, si bueno y los 4 encontraron el elevador, el cual estaba vacío. (N.A. Se han dado cuenta que desde la enfermera con cara de buldog con pocos amigos no se han encontrado con ningún otro personal del hospital?... O.o Kai no pudo haberlos matado a todos ¿o si?)

- uַu al fin – suspiró aliviado el Jefe.

- ∩0∩ suuubiendo!! – gritó emocionado Tyson mientras apretaba al botón del elevador y se ponía en marcha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- _// me pregunto si algún día saldremos de este hospital// - _pensó Kenny (N.A. Él y todos los que están leyendo esto)

-_ //¿a poco los cangrejos son inmortales?// - _Caviló Max.

- _//¿Qué había al final del arco iris?// _- intentaba recordar Tyson_ - //¿Comida?//_

- _//no, oro//_

- _//ah si, gracias Kai n_ַ_n ... O.o ¿Kai?//_

- Te quiero yo y tu a mi, somos una familia feliz con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te dire mi cariño yo-te-doy... - Todos miran raro a Max - ... lo dije en voz alta verdad?

- _//ahora se porque siempre esta tan feliz// - _juzgó Tyson con toda seguridad.

- _// algún día voy a regresar a América y voy a matar a ese maldito dinosaurio...//_ MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! - Todos miran raro a Kai - ¬ ¬ y ustedes que me ven

- _//apuesto a que Kai se tiñe el cabello//_ - Kai mira feo a Tyson - O,OU glup!

Pero como toda buena ley de Murphy, algo tenía que salir mal…

TRACKK!

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Gritaron Max y Kenny todos histéricos y abrazándose.

Sip, el elevador se había atascado justo cuando habían pasado el noveno piso y estaban tan cerca del décimo. (N.A. Casi no se nota que me gusta complicarles la existencia verdad?)

Después de 5 minutos de estar inmóviles y en silencio, Tyson manifestó lo que a su cerebro le tomo 5 minutos en procesar…

- Creo que nos detuvimos - Todos voltean a ver a Tyson - ¿Qué?

Resignándose a que estaba rodeado de inútiles, Kai decidió poner su cerebro a trabajar para poder salir de ahí.

- Bien, alguien va a tener que subir y tratar de llegar al décimo piso. Yo no porque soy el mas alto, tengo que subir a uno de ustedes

- YOYOYOYOYOYO !!! – se ofreció Tyson inmediatamente

- Kenny sube – ordenó Kai ignorando totalmente al peliazul

- No puedo, me dan miedo las alturas

- No esta tan alto

- Max sube – Volvió a exigir el líder del equipo, y de nuevo tratando de ignorar a Tyson

- ¿YO? Olvídalo debe haber polvo y bichos raros ahí arriba

- YOVOYYOVOYYOVOYYOVOY!! – siguió insistiendo Tyson hasta que Kai al fin se dio por vencido.

- ... Tyson sube

- ∩o∩ SIIIIIIIIIII!!! SUPER TYSON AL RESCATEEEE!!! TURURURURURUUU!!!

- Cállate y sube

- OK

Y así, después de varios rasguños, patadas y una clara advertencia de Kai de que su cabeza NO era un escalón, Tyson pudo subir al techo del elevador.

- YAHOOOOO!!!

- Quieres darte prisa Tyson?

- Ya voy jefe...mmmm…creo que puedo usar eso - Tyson vio una entrada en la pared a los ductos de ventilación ( N.A. no se si se llamen así pero ya saben cuales ¿no? donde siempre se meten para espiar, escapar y cosas así) y se alejo gateando dentro de ellos.

- Espero que Tyson traiga ayuda – decía Kenny con esperanza

- ojala no se pierda – eso era todo lo que pedía Max

- ... nos vamos a morir – terminó diciendo Kai

- TַT Noooo!!


	5. Voces y dolores misteriosos

BUSCANDO A REI

Sólo falta un capitulo! Wiiiiii!!...ejem...anyway...

Disfruten su lectura!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo V: Voces y dolores misteriosos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Con Tyson gateando por los ductos de ventilación.

-(Insertar música de misión imposible) Ya verán de lo que es capaz ¡súper Tyson! (insertar grito de niña) UNA RATA!

Después veremos como le fue a nuestro "valiente" "héroe", mejor vamos a ver a los que están en el elevador. Ahí, Max torturaba a sus amigos con anécdotas de su infancia.

-...y cuando tenia 7 años mi maestra de arte me felicito por la vaquita que hice y me enoje mucho por que yo había hecho un conejo ¿es tan difícil diferenciar a una vaca de un conejo? AHH y cuando tenia 8…

- qué hice para merecer esto- dijo Kai lastimosamente, y como por obra y gracia del espíritu santo el elevador volvió a funcionar- a buena hora ¬¬

Por fin llegaron al décimo piso, pero ahora tenían que buscar a Tyson, así que Kenny propuso que se volvieran a separar para que la búsqueda fuera más rápida.

-La última vez no fue mas rápido- comentó Max.

- ...no importa vamos- dijo Kenny restándole importancia.

Por parte de Kai, después de separarse.

-Dónde se habrá metido- se preguntaba Kai mientras abría y cerraba puertas en busca de Tyson.

En los ductos...

-Vaya, esa era la rata, mas grande que he visto- entonces Tyson escucha una voz familiar "Donde se habrá metido". Debajo de él por una reja, pudo ver a Kai- ¿Kai¡KAI!

- ¿mmh? -volteando a todas partes menos hacia arriba.

-¡KAI TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

- ... ¿Dios?

-¿que? No soy Dios! Soy...-en ese momento Tyson decidió que sería buena idea jugar con la mente de su compañero e imitar a uno de sus personajes favoritos de "La guerra de las galaxias"-...YO, SOY TU PADRE!

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-gritó Kai dramáticamente creyendo que en realidad su padre le hablaba- Pero¿Cómo saliste del hoyo? Si te enterramos boca abajo para que cuando rascaras te fueras mas abajo!

- Ah pues veras (N.A. lean esto lo mas rápido que puedan) Ahí estaba yo 3 metros bajo tierra cuando empecé a escarbar y a escarbar hasta que llegue a México ¡Siii a México! Donde me encontré a un burro que muy amablemente se ofreció a llevarme a Japón y ya estábamos en África cuando nos encontramos con unos señores que debían tener mucha hambre por que se comieron al burro entonces unos hombrecillos verdes chiquitos y muy chistosos me recogieron y me trajeron a Japón donde vi a una vaca verde con rabia que me mordió el brazo y por eso me trajeron al hospital.

- Y esperas que me crea eso?... Las vacas no tienen rabia - y a Kai se le ocurre ver hacia arriba.

-...Hola Kai!- es lo primero que dice Tyson al ser descubierto.

- Tyson, qué rayos estas haciendo ahí arriba!

- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Vengo a buscar ayuda para sacarlos del elevador...malagradecido.

- Tyson, eres un tonto

- no soy un tonto, la sabiduría me persigue

- si, pero tu vas mas rápido

-...no entendí

- no importa, vamos a buscar a los otros

- y como se supone que voy a bajAAAAAAAAAARRR!! - la reja no pudo con Tyson.

-Listo- dijo Kai satisfecho y limpiándose las manos como si hubiera hecho un gran trabajo.

Mientras tanto con Max corriendo por los pasillos y gritando como loco.

- TYYYSOOONN!! TYYYSOONN!! TY...¡Pumm! (N.A. en serio, este niño debería comenzar a ver por donde corre)

Kai iba hacia el nuevo punto de reunión seguido de un medio atontado Tyson, ahí se encontraron a Kenny, pero Max no llegaba.

- INCREIBLE! Ahora tenemos que buscarlo a él- se molestó Kai.

(N.A. recuerdan lo que les dije sobre los detalles?)

Fueron por el pasillo que Max había tomado y no tardaron mucho en encontrarlo tirado e inconsciente.

- Creo que hay que esperar a que despierte... – dijo Kenny resignado…. Hasta que vio que Kai estaba pateando a Max - ¡¡KAI!!

- Levantate! Levantate! Levantate! le…- Kai dejó de patear a Max cuando vio que este comenzaba a despertarse.

-¡hay! .ַ. ¿Qué paso?

-Te desmayaste- le respondió Tyson.

-Por qué?

-Por inteligente de seguro-le dijo Kai sarcástico.

-Que raro, recuerdo haberme pegado en la cabeza, pero me duele todo el cuerpo- silencio total y miradas acusatorias hacia Kai por parte de Tyson y Kenny.

-Debió ser por la caída- terminó diciendo Kai muy quitado de la pena.

-Si verdad? nַn

-Oigan-comenzó Tyson- tengo hambre vamos a comer a…

- NO! Vamos a buscar la habitación de Rei para terminar con esto de una vez por todas!

-Bueno pero no te enojes Kai- trató de calmarlo Max.

Ya estando en el décimo piso lo único que tenían que hacer era buscar la habitación. Ahora lo único malo eran los lloriqueos de Tyson.

- ;ַ; yo quería comer, no es justo!

- ¬¬ la vida no es justa

-Creo que es esta!- dijo Kenny. Y sí era esa, porque en la puerta con letras verdes "chingame la pupila" estaba escrito: "MIL OCHO MIL VEINTI CATORCE"-Por qué no ponen un numero que se pueda escribir... con números!

- No se, no me importa, me vale¡Solo entra! – gritó Kai ya histérico (N.A. pobrecito, estar tanto tiempo en el hospital le afectó)

Así que Tyson giró la perilla y...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…Y muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

NunkTRindas

Sky D

Haro Kzoids

Marean L. Wolf

Y

Afrodita de piscis


	6. El fin finalmente¿o no?

BUSCANDO A REI

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo VI: El fin finalmente... ¿o no?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...asi que Tyson giro la perilla y...y la puerta se abrió! Por que por si no lo sabían eso es lo que las puertas hacen!

-Hola, si que se tardaron chicos-Saludó Rei muy sonriente y tranquilo desde la cama de su cuarto.

-Rei ¿estás bien?- preguntó Max una vez que se acercaron a donde estaba su amigo.

-Sí, bueno eso creo. Los doctores dicen que recibí un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y pensaron que al menos tendría problemas de memoria o para coordinar, pero no...

-Me alegra que no sea nada grave – empezó a decir Kenny hasta que vio que Rei estaba mirando a otra parte con cara de desentendido - Rei... ¿Rei?

- ...¿eh?,¡hola!,¿Dónde estaban?, saben, los doctores dicen que…

-Rei, creo que sí tienes problemas de memoria- dijo Tyson.

-¿memoria?...oye que curioso los doctores me dijeron algo sobre eso- Todos se le quedan viendo a Rei. De repente Rei comienza a ponerse azul y suena una alarma del..( N.A. del aparatito ese que marca los latidos del corazón... u.u soy inculta lo se)

-¿Qué te pasa¿Estás bien?- preguntó alarmado Kenny.

-Se esta retorciendo-apuntó Kai-¿Qué tan bien puede estar?

-UַU que sutil- dijo Tyson.

Rei les pidió por señas algo en que escribir mientras que sus latidos se hacían menos frecuentes. Le entrega el papel a Kai.

-deben ser sus ultimas palabras-dice Max a moco tendido- léelo Kai.

- Dice: "estas aplastando la manguera del oxigeno"...-ve hacia abajo- Oops -levanta el pie.

-Aaaah! Creí que iba a morir...otra vez!- dijo Rei mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Uff!-suspiró Kenny aliviado- Kai, debes tener mas cuidado, no vez que todos somos amigos y los amigos son lo mas importante y por eso debemos cuidarnos mutuamente, mantener la calma, y hablando de calma la paz interior es muy importante por que si en todos reinara la paz el mundo seria un lugar mejor donde las personas y los lindos animalitos puedan andar por ahí libremente, pero volviendo a la amistad.¡Pumm!.. xַx

-Oh my God, you killed Kenny!-Gritó Max.

-You bastard!- Secundó Rei al puro estilo de "South Park".

Pero al parecer, la trágica muerte de su amigo fue un acontecimiento menor porque al poco rato (Kai, Rei, Tyson y Max) se disponían alegremente a salir ya del hospital (N.A. naah! la verdad es que los corrieron) y en el camino pudieron observar a un paciente que había sido atacado por una vaca con rabia.

CAMINO A CASA DE REI:

- Y ahora que hacemos?- Preguntó Tyson mientras caminaban.

-Vamos a seguir quitando los foquitos de navidad-Respondió Rei como si fuera obvio.

-Después de lo que pasó vamos a seguir con eso?- Dijo Kenny preocupado de que todo se repitiera.

-Es que la cuenta de la luz me viene muy cara y...OַO un momento, KENNY!! Creí que estabas muerto- El Jefe sólo lo miró confundido.

-Sí, Kai te mato- Decía Tyson.

- ›o‹ sshhhh!- Trató de callarlos su capitán mientras se aseguraba de que no había nadie escuchándolos.

-Bueno eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que estamos todos juntos...y vivos-Terminó de decir Max con todo el optimismo que le quedaba.

FIN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿Terminaran de quitar los foquitos de navidad¿Alguno de los 2 Kennys nos revelara el secreto de su resurrección¿Encontraran al asesino de un medico y una enfermera? Si me decido a subir "**Fear Factor: La casa embrujada**" (la secuela de "**Buscando a Rei**") lo sabrán, hasta entonces, muchas gracias por sus reviews y:

BYE!!


End file.
